house_of_mouse_ultimatefandomcom-20200213-history
House of Mouse Ultimate
A fan-made remake of Disney's original House of Mouse Main Characters: Staff Members: *Mickey Mouse (general manager, theatre host, club co-owner) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (assistant manager, substitute host, club co-owner) *Sora (assistant manager, theatre host, club co-owner) *Riku (greeter, bartender) *Donald Duck (assistant manager, greeter, club co-owner) *Kairi (assistant show planner, assistant bookkeeper) *Minnie Mouse (show planner, assistant bookkeeper) *Ortensia the Cat (assistant show planner, receptionist) *Goofy (head waiter) *Daisy Duck (concierge, receptionist) *Toodles (assistant waiter, substitute mascot, technician, assistant valet park attendant) *Huey, Dewey and Louie (performers) *Ho-Kago Tea Time : Yui Hirasawa , Ritsu Tainaka , Mio Akiyama , Tsumugi Kotobuki , Azusa Nakano (performers and singers) *Pluto (mascot) *Gus Goose (executive chef) *SpongeBob Squarepants (substitute chef) *Kazuma Azuma (substitute chef) *Tiana (substitute chef) *Remy (substitute chef) *Horace Horsecollar (technician) *Clarabelle Cow (gossip columnist) *Max Goof (valet park attendant) *Magic Mirror (on-site consultant) *Mike the Talking Microphone (announcer) *Penguin Waiters (waiting staff) *Animated Brooms (janitorial staff) *April, May and June (performers) *Amon of the Equalist (stand-up comedian) *Timon & Pumbaa (performers and stand up comedians) *Miko Mido (showgirl and club stripper) *Sexy Jutsu Mode Naruto (showgirl and club stripper) *Holly Would (showgirl and club stripper) *The Tank Gang (pets) *Calcifer (personal furnace) Non-staff members: *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Hinata Hyuga *Miko Mido *Nin-Nin *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Spike the Dragon *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Deadpool *Bob the H.Y.D.R.A. Agent *Blind Al *Deadpool Corps. *Spiderman *Komory Bat *Galactus and Unicron (appears after Mickey bid farewell after finishing the show and then comments/gossips on the show's good ratings and talks about what happened in the episode; They are a parody of Superman and Batman from How It Should Have Ended) *Silver Surfer *Superman *Batman *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Namine *Roxas *Axel *Aqua *Ventus *Terra *Edward Lester G. Herrera *Edward's Pokemon *Edward's allies/minions/followers *Buttercup of the Powerpuffgirls *Ludwig von Drake *Major Monogram *Carl Karl *Jafar (heroic Bugs Bunny parody) *Aurora (evil parody) *Ymir (evil parody) *Princess Celestia (evil parody) *Terumi Yuuki *Numbuh 3 *Crow from Guilty Gear *Ikuno Emiru *Mortimer Mouse *Trixie Lulamoon *Karin Uzumaki *Melody *Tip and Dash *Haruhi Suzumiya *Judge Claude Frollo *Panty *Stocking *Gaston *Pete *Quoodles *The family from the Spongebob Squarepants Episode "I Had An Accident" Vocaloid News Main Article: Vocaloid News '' The House of Mouse ''Main Article: The House of Mouse (location) Characters: The entire list is here Episodes: The entire list is here Trivia *Ariel from Disney's Little Mermaid is never seen in the entire series in actual as a mermaid but is usually seen always as a human in reference to her appearance in Little Mermaid II, although she appeared as a mermaid in other character's imagination or in a flashback in some episodes. It is even notable that in some episodes, she wears reading glasses, possibly a reference to the meme Hipster Mermaid. *Cinderella from the Disney movie of the same name has the most changing outfits among all Disney Princesses in reference to her appearance in the movie series which was never used in the spin-offs like Kingdom Hearts, Disney Princess franchise & the original version of the series. She sometimes appear wearing her maid costume and sometimes in her normal royal outfit which was seen in Cinderella 2. She is briefly seen wearing her ball gown in the entire series. *Tiana, rather than being based from her human appearance in the Disney Princess franchise appearance, is usually seen in the series as a frog in reference to her appearance in The Princess and The Frog. The same thing goes for Naveen as well. They reprise the animalified form of Kuzco, who now appears as a human instead of a llama. *Rapunzel is seen to have a short hair rather than the classical long one suggesting it to be based after the movie. Although she sometimes appeared with a very long hair, it is revealed to be a wig with glowing effects in memory of her former hair, as seen in Moar Guests, Part 1. *Starfire's appearance is based from her cartoon appearance but her costume is based from her comic book counterpart which is always never seen in animated form. *Tifa Lockhart's costume is based from her appearance in the video game version rather than that from Advent Children movie & Kingdom Hearts. *The appearance of most Transformers are based from their appearance in their movie version and sometimes from Transformers Prime. *Due to complaints that her name was offensive to mentally disabled persons, Derpy Hooves is renamed Der'b'''y Hooves, which is a pun on the fact that a derby is a kind of horse race, but she has a speech impediment that causes her to pronounce her name and anything with the letter 'b' in it with a 'p', which is a joke on the fact that the 'p' and 'b' sounds are closely related. *Deathstroke is rather called by everyone Slade in reference to his appearance in the cartoon series. *Most Lion King characters can walk on their hind legs similar to Pumbaa and Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (who can walk on their hind legs as seen in Timon and Pumbaa Animated series). The same thing goes for Sabor and Shere Khan who in their own series never actually walk on their hind legs. *Kairi and Riku are the only known Kingdom Hearts characters who are never seen wearing their classical KH outfit. Sora is briefly seen wearing his KH outfit most of the time. *Princess Elufina and Prince Kwan are the only known hentai characters who are never seen naked throughout the entire series. *Galactus and Unicron are rather more portrayed to be silly rather than being serious. *Tobi's personality is rather based on his debut personality rather than his true serious personality. It is even notable that he isn't treated by Akatsuki as the real leader of the group. *Frequent references to history are made in the show due to the creator being a history buff. He also has a love of music, so a lot of music that he likes, such as children's music, humorous songs, classical, jazz, folk, country, rock, blues, swing, holiday, soul, R/B, reggae, and international music is played in the show. *Ringo Starr appears in the show in a train conductor's outfit, a reference to him being the narrator of Thomas the Tank Engine and playing the character of Mr. Conductor. *This series was dubbed into Hebrew. In the Hebrew dub, some character names and characteristics are changed. Bert and Ernie are renamed "'Bentz'" and "'Arik'", Dr. Strangepork's name is changed to '''Meshualeh Chazir' or Strange'pig' because pork isn't allowed in Israel due to Jewish dietary law, the Smurfs are called "Dardasim", the Grinch is renamed the Yarkol (a pun on Yarkon, the Hebrew word for greenish) and his hatred of Christmas is changed to his love of dampening people's fun and pleasure due to the incongruity of the Christian theme with the target market (The Hebrew speaking audience), SpongeBob is renamed ''Bob Spog", Sam the Eagle is renamed Shmulik Ha Nesher Americai '('Samuel the American Vulture), DJ Pon 3 is renamed "DJ Pony", Sam I Am is renamed Shmi Hu Sheiv 'and his Green Eggs and Ham is referred to simply as "that" because ham is not kosher and is not accepted in Hebrew-Israeli culture, Rainbow Dash is renamed '''Keshet b'Anan '('''Rainbow), Fluttershy is renamed Baishanit (Shy), Rarity is renamed Zohar '('Glamour), Twilight Sparkle is renamed Keren Kesem Nitznutz '('Magic Horn Sparkle), and Winnie the Pooh is renamed Pooh Ha Dov '('Pooh the Bear), among other changes. The Christmas, Halloween, Easter, Valentine's Day episodes were never aired in Israel, being replaced with Rosh Hashanah, Purim, Chanukah, and Passover episodes.